


Desiderio e amore

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una Gai x Tenten che scrissi diverso tempo fa, sulle note di Decode, dei Paramore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderio e amore

How can I decide what's right?   
When you're clouding up my mind   
Can't win your losing fight all the time   
Not gonna ever own what's mine   
When you're always taking sides   
You wont take away my pride   
No not this time   
Not this time

Siete immobili, sul prato del campo d'allenamento.  
Tenten è sopra di te.  
Ti fissa.  
La luce argentea della luna si riflette nei suoi caldi occhi d'ambra, illuminandoli di riflessi irreali.  
Lacrime scorrono sulle sue guance.   
E'... E' bella.  
Sussulti.  
Sei scosso, vero Gai?  
Non avresti mai pensato a lei come ad una giovane donna?  
Non avresti mai creduto che potesse desiderarti con tale intensità.  
O forse non hai mai voluto vedere la sua bellezza, perennemente nascosta dal suo semplice shozuko* bianco?  
Ti avrebbe turbato quel corpo meraviglioso, che ora ti sovrasta.  
Potresti allontanarla senza alcun problema, ma non ci riesci.  
Tanti pensieri turbano la tua mente.  
Come è accaduto?  
Tu sei il suo maestro.  
Lei è la tua allieva.  
E' un rapporto limpido.  
O forse no?  
Hai creduto che lei si fosse interessata a Neji.  
Non poteva essere innamorata di te.  
Sei il suo maestro, una guida.  
E invece...

How did we get here?   
I use to know you so well   
How did we get here?   
Well, I think I know

Non hai voluto credere alle sue parole.  
Tenten, poco prima, ti aveva chiesto di fare l'amore con lei.  
Voleva che fossi tu il suo primo uomo.  
Per una sera, voleva esserci solo lei nei tuoi pensieri, vero Gai?  
Né Lee.  
Né Kurenai, la donna da te lungamente amata.  
Pensavi stesse scherzando, vero Gai?  
Eppure, hai tremato.  
Ma non hai voluto dare valore a quel brivido leggero.  
E' la tua allieva, ti sei detto!  
E l'hai sollevata per le spalle.  
Era ubriaca!  
Non poteva dirti queste cose!  
Volevi ingannare lei o te stesso?  
Ma ti ha colto di sorpresa.  
D'un tratto, ti sei sentito afferrare dalle sue mani e ti sei trovato steso sul prato del campo di allenamento.  
Le hai insegnato molto bene a combattere, vero Gai?  
E queste lezioni si sono ritorte contro di te!  
Sei inerme, dinanzi ai suoi occhi meravigliosi.  
Le tue mani sono come trafitte da dei chiodi invisibili.  
Non ci sono, ma tu li senti corrodere la tua carne.  
Fanno male.   
Non sai che cosa fare.  
-Questi sono i miei sentimenti maestro. Ora spetta a lei trovare il coraggio di esaudirli... Io... Io mi sotterrerò dalla vergogna.-ha balbettato dopo un po'.  
Ti ha inquietato la sua voce.  
Era risoluta, eppure straziata dalla disperazione.  
Devi essere una guida per lei, Gai.  
Eppure, non sai che cosa fare.  
O forse non vuoi?

The truth is hiding in your eyes   
And its hanging on your tongue   
Just boiling in my blood,   
But you think that I can't see   
What kind of man that you are   
If you're a man at all   
Well, I will figure this one out on my own   
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

E' sbagliato quel desiderio, Gai!  
Ma tu odi quelle lacrime sul viso di Tenten!  
Non le merita!  
La sua disperazione ti turba.  
Ti fa pensare.  
Lei non ti è indifferente, vero Gai?  
Anche se hai cercato di negarlo, tu la desideri.  
E anche lei risponde ai tuoi sentimenti.  
Ma non c'è solo brama fisica nel tuo cuore.  
La ami, anche se hai cercato di ingannare te stesso.  
Per te l'amore non deve sopravanzare l'onore, vero Gai?  
Ma cosa è l'onore?  
E' la supina aderenza ad una regola spesso disattesa.  
Non negarlo Gai!  
Sei un guerriero, non un bambino.  
Sai qual è il mondo!  
Il clan Hyuuga, malgrado si vanti della purezza della sua stirpe e dei suoi occhi perlacei, ha le mani macchiate di inenarrabili delitti.  
Stavano quasi per contaminare Neji con la loro vuota ampollosità!  
E Tsunade, il vostro stimato Hokage, sperpera il denaro pubblico di Konoha per compiacere la sua passione per il gioco d'azzardo.  
Eppure, tu la rispetti.  
E non v'è solo questo nella tua terra e nell'intero mondo ninja.  
Si potrebbero raccontare tante storie di disonore e falsità.  
Eppure, i protagonisti di tali, disdicevoli eventi sono considerati ninja dotati di alto senso dell'onore.  
Che senso hanno i tuoi dubbi, Gai?  
Tenten non merita di essere offerta sull'altare di un sentimento insensato!  
Le sue lacrime valgono più della tua coscienza .  
Il suo desiderio è sincero, come il tuo.  
Lei ha vinto la vergogna, pur di seguire il suo cuore.  
Non vuoi essere da meno, vero Gai?

How did we get here?   
I use to know you so well   
How did we get here?   
Well, I think I know

Lei reclina la testa disperata.  
La senti scusarsi per le sue parole.  
-La prego maestro... Mi perdoni... Io...-  
Sono frammenti di suoni mescolati a singhiozzi.  
Fa per rialzarsi e allontanarsi.  
No!  
Non ora!  
Non la perderai!  
Non ti rinchiuderai in un onore falso!  
Afferri l'occasione!  
La blocchi e lei si volta, sorpresa.  
Non può parlare.  
Non deve parlare.  
Le tue labbra, voraci, si impadroniscono delle sue.

Do you see what we've done?   
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves   
Do you see what we've done?   
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

La senti.  
Il suo corpo è scosso dai recenti singhiozzi e dalla passione.  
Le sue labbra si abbandonano alle tue.  
Le tue mani, vigorose, si inoltrano sotto il suo shozuko bianco.  
Senti i suoi brividi di piacere.  
Sei inebriato dal suo profumo.  
E non pensi che qualcuno possa vedervi.  
Cosa ti importa?  
Ti ama.  
La ami.

How did we get here?   
I use to know you so well   
How did we get here?   
Well, I use to know you so well

Presto è seminuda, sovrastata dal tuo corpo virile.  
I suoi seni ambrati sono nudi dinanzi ai tuoi occhi bramosi.  
Le baci il collo e lei geme.  
Anche tu rabbrividisci, vero Gai?  
Ti piace sentire i suoi seni contro il tuo petto.  
E'... inebriante.  
Ma non vuoi fermarti.  
Non ora.  
No...  
Non potresti più tornare indietro.  
E neanche ti interessa, vero Gai?

I think I know   
I think I know   
There is something that I see in you   
It might kill me I want it to be true

La tua lingua lambisce il petto della tua allieva.  
Sei deliziato dalla bellezza del suo corpo.  
E' meravigliosa.  
La tua bocca, lenta, eppure rapace si impossessa dei capezzoli di Tenten.  
Urla.  
E tu godi di quelle grida di piacere.  
Ma sai che presto si amplificheranno.  
Lei, finalmente, è tua.

 

*SHOZUKO: VESTE NINJA


End file.
